Olympia
Die Olympia ist eine doppelläufige Schrotflinte aus Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampagne Die Olympia lässt sich oftmals in der Mission Zahltag finden, wo sie auch an einigen Stellen stark ist, aber sie thumb|Die Olympia in Black Opsleidet unter den selben Nachteilen wie im Multiplayer. Die geringe Reichweite und der dauerhafte Zwang zum Nachladen sorgt dafür, dass Spieler auf höheren Schwierigkeitsgraden die Waffe eher liegen lassen und sich etwas für den Kampf auf weitere Distanz suchen. Multiplayer Die Olympia ist Teil der Nahkampfstandartklasse mit den Extras Hardliner, Flinkheit und Taktikmaske. Obwohl es nicht lange dauert, die Waffe nachzuladen, verwenden viele Spieler diese Kombination. Leichtgewicht und Marathon lohnen sich auch, denn die Waffe ist darauf ausgelegt, so nahe am Gegner wie nur möglich zu sein, dabei helfen diese Extras. Möchte man die Olympia benutzen, ist es trotzdem eine dumme Idee, geradeaus auf einen Feind zuzustürmen. Dieser hat wahrscheinlich eine Waffe mit größerer Reichweite und schnellerer Feuerrate. Anstattdessen muss man seine Feinde umgehen und so lange in Deckung bleiben wie nur möglich. Die Olympia erweist sich deshalb auf Maps als großartig, auf denen man den Feind flankieren kann. Mit dem Patch 1.06 nehmen Schrotflinten dem Gegner die Wirkung des Extras Zweite Chance. Das wurde gemacht, weil Kopfschüsse mit Schrotflinten schwierig sind und man eben nur so Gegner mit diesem Extra sofort ausschalten kann. Mit oder ohne Flinkheit, am besten lädt man nach jedem Schuss nach, wenn die Lage sicher ist. Manchmal benötigt man beide Läufe der Waffe, um einen Feind auszuschalten, manchmal reisen die Gegner auch in Gruppen. Man kann sagen, dass man für die Olympia besser sein muss als für andere Waffen, weil beide Schüsse immer sitzen müssen. Anstatt Flinkheit kann man dafür auch Ruhige Hand nehmen. Weiterhin steht beim Nachladen die Zahl schon früher da als die Animation beendet ist, deshalb kann man es ab diesem Punkt abbrechen. Der Schadensabfall ist bei der Olympia größer als bei den anderen Schrotflinten. Beispielsweise die Stakeout. Sie hat eine lange Reichweite für ihre Patronen, aber auch eine lange Reichweite für den "One Hit"-Bereich, weil sie nicht so stark streut. Die Stakeout ist jedoch auch Pump-Action. Die Olympia hat deshalb die viel bessere Möglichkeit, einen Gegner zu töten, wenn der erste Schuss nicht saß. Außerdem kann man durch die weitere Streuung besser mehrere Ziele gleichzeitig erledigen, besonders wenn sie auf einem Fleck stehen, zum Beispiel in den Räumen im ersten Stock in den Gebäuden auf Nuketown. Überlebenskampf Die Olympia ist im Überlebenskampf leicht zu haben, denn sie spawnt mit der M14 gemeinsam im ersten Raum, in dem der Spieler startet. Das gilt für jede Map, außer Dead Ops Arcade und die neugestalteten Karten aus Call of Duty: World at War. Sie kostet nur 500 Punkte, mit dieser Summe beginnen die Spieler. Sie funktioniert wie die doppelläufige Schrotflinte aus World at War, außer dass sie billiger und früher verfügbar ist. Zwar ist sie direkt verfügbar, hat aber auch weniger Munition. Wenn man genau zielt, kann ein Schuss die Höllenhunde in späteren Runden erledigen. Obwohl sie sehr effektiv ist, verliert sie nach Runde 6 die Möglichkeit, mit einem Schuss zu töten. Man sollte sich dafür extra Juggernog und Speed Cola kaufen. Man sollte die Olympia am besten gar nicht behalten und nach Runde 7 weggeben, außer man puncht sie. Fundorte *Kino der Toten - am Fuße der linken Treppe im Starterraum. *Five - in dem gleichen Raum wie Quick Revive. *Ascension - im Raum mit der Zentrifuge im ersten Stock. *Call of the Dead - auf der Brücke, die rechts neben dem Spawn liegt. *Shangri-La - auf der Wand links vom Spawnpunkt. *Moon - an der Wand außerhalb des Raums mit Quick Revive. Wenn man die Olympia puncht, dann wird sie zu Hades, mit mehr Schaden, einer erhöhten Reichweite, 60 weitere Patronen und Brandmunition. Außerdem verschnellert sich die Nachladezeit, allerdings nicht so stark wie mit Speed Cola. Die Hades tötet Zombies souverän bis Runde 18-19 und ist eine effektive Waffe, um an Fenstern aufzupassen. Höllenhunde tötet sie immer mit einem Schuss in den Kopf, unabhängig von der Runde. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Die Olympia erscheint wieder in der Kampagne und im Überlebenskampf.thumb|Die Olympia in Black Ops II Kampagne Die Olympia ist direkt am Anfang schon verfügbar und kann jederzeit im Klasseneditor vorm Start einer Mission als Auswahl eingestellt werden. Überlebenskampf Die Olympia erscheint auch in Black Ops II wieder im Überlebenskampf und spielt so ziemlich die gleiche Rolle wie im Vorgänger. Sie ist für 500 Punkte am Anfang jeder Map verfügbar. Sie ist äußerst ähnlich, wenn nicht sogar identisch, wie ihr Vorgänger und tötet bis Runde 6 mit einem Schuss, außer man kauft sich Doppelfeuer-Malzbier, wodurch sie bis Runde 11 sofort umlegt. Gepuncht wird sie wieder die Hades und kann nicht mehr als ein Mal in die Maschine geschoben werden. Hades tötet mit Doppelfeuer- Malzbier bis Runde 35 einen Zombie mit einem Schuss. Man muss nur ziemlich nahe an dem Zombie stehen. Fundorte *Bus Depot/ TranZit - an einer Wand links von der Schaufensterpuppe. *Farm - an der Wand der größeren Scheune, wo in TranZit die Remington hängen würde. *Town - an einer Wand neben dem Eingang zum Gebäude mit den Semtex-Granaten. *Nuketown Zombies - vor den Trucks in der Mitte der Map. *Die Rise - an einer Wand im Starterbereich neben der ersten Tür. *Mob of the Dead - in der Bücherei im Starterbereich. *Buried - zwischen zwei Barrieren. *Origins - im Trailer und in der Eröffnungsszene zu sehen. Infos Black Ops *Der Name der gepunchten Olympia lautet Hades und ist damit ein Wortspiel. In der griechischen Mythologie lebten die 12 alten Götter, die "Olympianer", auf dem Berg Olymp, während Hades der Gott der Unterwelt war. *Auf Patronen, die aus der Waffe fliegen, kann man das Wort "SPICY 3" lesen. *Wenn man die Waffe mit Gold tarnt, färben sich auch die Patronen golden. Das Gleiche gilt für die SPAS-12 und die Stakeout. *Die Olympia ist die einzige Primärwaffe im Spiel, für die es keine Aufsätze gibt. *Beim Nachladen sieht es für andere Spieler so aus, als würde man die Patronen von unten in den Lauf stecken, wie bei der SPAS-12 oder der Stakeout. Das liegt daran, dass Treyarch für alle Schrotflinten die selbe Animation benutzt hat. Schießt man damit, dann sieht es für andere Leute auch so aus, als würde man die Waffe nach jedem Schuss "pumpen". *In den Spieldateien wird die Olympia "rottweil72_mp" genannt. *Im Multiplayer kommen beim Schießen mehr Funken aus der Olympia als im Überlebenskampf, wo fast keine zu sehen sind. *Die gepunchte Olympia ist die einzige Waffe im Überlebenskampf, die Brandmunition verwendet. Black Ops II *Die Olympia in Black Ops II hat einen kürzeren Lauf als die Olympia in Black Ops, außer man benutzt den langen Lauf. *Es ist eine von nur zwei Waffen, bei der der lange Lauf auch äußerlich etwas an der Waffe verändert. Die Olympia hat normalerweise fünf Lüftungsschlitze am Lauf, doch mit dem langen Lauf werden es sieben. Die andere Waffe, auf die das zutrifft, ist der Executioner. *In Überlebenskampf hat die Olympia immer den langen Lauf, doch er zählt dort nicht als Aufsatz. *In TranZit, Die Rise und Buried kann man ein dauerhaftes Upgrade erhalten, bei dem die Olympia durch die Strahlenkanone ersetzt wird. *Die Olympia hat zwei verschiedene Feuergeräusche, eins wenn man sich in einem Gebäude befindet und eins für außerhalb. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Waffen Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Mode Waffen Kategorie:Überlebenskampf Kategorie:Schrotflinten